


Like a crash test car

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU Animated, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, under the red hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that the foreplay's over, we can get to the real show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a crash test car

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Richard Siken. For the porn battle prompt: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, entangled.

They're both breathing heavily, more evenly matched than either would like to admit, when Dick sweeps Jason's--no, they're fighting for real here, he has to think of him as Red Hood (he's always been less than perfect at that compartmentalizing that would make his life easier and now would be a good time to get better at it, he thinks)--legs and watches him hit the asphalt.

Dick springs away to perch on the ledge of a nearby building, waiting for the counterattack, but it doesn't come. Jason gets to his knees and sits back on his haunches. Dick stills, alert, listening for the telltale tick of a timebomb, watching for tricks. He doesn't think Jason would call in reinforcements against him--he'd see it as losing face, especially over something as petty as this--but that's also a possibility.

He doesn't expect Jason to reach up and remove the helmet. He places it on the ground next to him and looks up, the domino mask still in place, lenses glittering in the streetlight. Dick can't see his eyes, but his mouth stretches into a pleased smile that would be mildly concerning on anyone else but is fucking _terrifying_ on Jason.

"Now that the foreplay's over, we can get to the real show," he says, and huffs in exasperation when Dick doesn't move. "I can't blow you if you're up there," he explains.

Dick blinks and tilts his head. He can't have heard that right, though his body's pretty sure it likes what he thought he heard. "Generally," he says, perplexed but willing to get drawn into a conversation, especially if it keeps Jason from trying to kill him, "you don't tell the person you want to blow up that you're going to do it."

Jason laughs, for real, not some kind of supervillain cackle, and says, "Maybe you need your hearing checked, because I said I wanted to _blow you_, not blow you _up_." He tilts his head in an exact mirror imitation of Dick's. "The birds and the bees, Dick, or was it the birds and the bats, in your case?"

Dick drops down to the asphalt, wary, and stung by the implication. Jason rises to his feet, smile edged with irritation now, showing teeth. Dick braces, back against the brick wall, but Jason just puts a hand on Dick's hip, uses the other one to get inside his suit, curl gloved fingers around his cock.

Dick chokes out a surprised "The fuck?" and the irritation on Jason's face eases.

"That's what I'm talking about," he says, like Dick is a slow student who's finally caught up.

He jacks Dick's cock roughly, and Dick's brain and heart stutter to the rhythm, too caught up to protest. Jason goes to his knees again, one hand still wrapped around the base, the other holding hard to Dick's hip, pressing him back against the wall. He leans in to lick at the slit, and Dick flails out a hand that lands in his hair. It's soft and damp with sweat.

"This is a bad idea."

Jason laughs, puffs of air that make Dick twitch and shiver. "So? You like to live dangerously." Dick wants to say there's living dangerously, and then there's careening out of control like a crash test car, but he can't get the words out, because Jason takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks. Dick's hips jerk forward and Jason lets him, lets him fuck into the tight wet heat of his mouth. He bumps against the back of Jason's throat and Jason takes it, makes a rough, strangled sound, and Dick can hear him breathing through his nose. Dick tightens his hand in his hair, pulls at the silky strands of it, and Jason makes a noise that might be a laugh. His mouth is red and stretched and swollen as Dick fucks it, and at this moment, he's the most beautiful thing Dick's ever seen. He takes his hand off Dick's hip, reaches in to cup his balls, roll them between gloved fingers in a way that makes Dick moan and thrust harder.

Orgasm hits him in a rush of blissful adrenaline. He comes with a muffled shout that might be Jason's name, but he's not going to admit that, and Jason swallows it down. Dick cups his cheek, rubs at the spillover as it runs down Jason's chin. He pulls out and hauls Jason to his feet, chasing the taste of himself on Jason's tongue, salty and bitter. Jason moans into his mouth, fits his hips against Dicks and rubs. Dick reaches down to help him out and Jason wraps a sticky hand around his wrist to stop him.

"Not tonight," he grinds out, groin jerking against Dick's palm, and Dick can feel the warm wetness spread along the front of his pants. "Next time." He kisses Dick hard enough to bruise and then takes off, leaving Dick breathless, sticky, and exposed.

end

~*~


End file.
